Red (xxx red xxx)
Who is this? xxx_red_xxx (commonly referred to simply as Red) is a well-known model maker on VRChat. He is usually seen in a red shirt and black shorts sporting tank parts attached to his body (which are actually part of his body), most notably the 152mm howitzer mounted on his head. He is also seen driving one of his hundreds of tanks around VRChat. Second Fully Functional Tank Though a topic of great debate, most people accept Red as the creator of the second fully-functional tank in VRChat, featuring the ability to fire and rotate its turret and gun. At the time of posting, his world contains over 300 functional tanks from every nation and era imaginable and even some ones he built himself with his own two hands. First functional tank was made by group called WRA, by engineers OldDeath, Goolag and CrazyB. The VSSR Around his second month in VRChat, Red decided to spread communism across VRChat and start his own Soviet state, originally known as the Red Army. It quickly grew to 70 members and flourished for its first three months, during which its name changed to VSSR (VR Socialist Soviet Republic). It began to slowly die out and now only has 52 members. Just recently, a vote was called for major changes, such as making it into a waifu military like groups such as the IWA in hopes of sparking massive popularity. The group mainly focuses on World War II and Cold War era Soviet technology. It has recently assisted General Brand in growing his group. Lore, Origins, and Current Status Origin Not much is known about Red before he was first encountered. All people know is that Red was once a normal person like most, but he decided that he wanted to be more. So with the help of advanced scientists, he had miniaturized parts from a KV-2 heavy tank fused to his body to make him the way he is now. He is extremely durable and can fire the gun on his head miraculously without breaking his neck. He sports a jetpack on his back to allow him to fly short distances. His armor plating has been shown to deflect tank shells and his skin able to deflect heavy machine gun fire. Building Tanks Red noticed how many militaries VRChat currently hosts, and noticed how few of them had any sort of armor. He talked to some people and poked around and eventually allied with many groups, some of which were interested in having military vehicles. Red has been building tanks in his personal factory for a very long time at this point and revealed them to the leaders of these groups. They were highly impressed and before Red knew it, orders came in everywhere for his tanks. Many groups, such as the ICWU and BCWE (now seen as an enemy to Red) still operate his tanks to this day. Formation and Rise of the VSSR Red had met quite a few other communists in the vast expanses of VRChat and that sparked an idea in his mind. He must create his very own Soviet Union. So with drive and motivation at full blast, he started his own military and recruited many people to join it. At the time, it was known as the Red Army and only operated Soviet World War 2 equipment. Later on, as they grew and advanced into the era of Cold War technology, they renamed themselves to the VSSR. Current Status Red, as of late, has been manufacturing tanks for his allies during this period of peacetime for the VSSR and its allies. He has been seen in quite a few places throughout VRChat, usually trying to make new friends and thus new recruits for his now-dying Soviet state. He currently has built over a hundred different tank models from various nations. The source of his uncanny knowledge of how to build these is still being looked into. Trivia * Red has a smoke grenade launcher attached next to the gun on his head. The KV-2, which Red is made from parts of, never had a smoke grenade launcher * Red can actually fly faster than a MiG-15, just not as fast as few other players space-craft. * He also sports a laser sight/rangefinder affixed to the top of his gun * If you could look through Red's eyes, there is a modern-looking tank HUD always in his field of view * The armor plates on his body are actually made from the mud guards and turret armor of a KV-2 * The jetpack on his back appears to have no wings or form of stabilization, yet he can fly perfectly straight * His mother happens to be a demon rather than another tank Category:Characters Category:Humans